The Case of the Furuoka Deserted Village Murder
| next = |script = Shoji Gatoh |storyboard = Naoko Yamada |production = Naoko Yamada |animationdirector = Chiyoko Ueno |eyecatch = |romaji = furuoka haison satsujin jiken }} Houtarou and the other members of the Classics Club listen to each production member's theory of what the ending of the unfinished film is supposed to be. Plot After talking with the members behind the production of the film by Fuyumi Irisu's class, other than the acting cast, Houtarou Oreki and the other members of the Classics Club are given to listen to each production member's theory of what the ending of the unfinished film is supposed to be. Since the script-writer fell ill before the filming was complete, the group could not continue filming. To make interviewing of each member easy, Kurako Eba, one member of the class who did the film will invite, in all, the three members one at a time. After a small introduction, each member will give their theory and reasons, thereafter Houtarou, Satoshi, Mayaka and Eru will give their counter of agreement or objection. "Mysteries" solved Ending to the movie "Mystery" 1st Theory case The first detective, Nakajou Junya, the assistant director theorized that the culprit used the window to enter the room where Kaitou was and then escape from the window after killing him. And to explain the fact there's no traces of anyone entered from the window, Nakajou believed Hongou when inspected the house in May, there were no summer grass and so she still think using the window was possible. However, his theory has a contradiction which is in the culprit's perspective, the trick would risked him to be seen by the others. Ending to the movie "Mystery" 2nd Theory case The second detective, Haba Tomohiro, the propsmaster theorized based on Hongou's request for a climbing rope, he believed the culprit is Kounosu who is a member of the Rock Climbing Club. And with that, She would climbed down from the second floor to the room where Kaitou was via window and she would climbed back up through the same route after killing him. However, since Haba haven't watched the video, his theory contradicts with the video since the window can't be opened that easily which makes it impossible to enter the room easily and kill Kaitou. Ending to the movie "Mystery" 3rd Theory case The third detective, Sawakiguchi Misaki, the publicity manager theorized that since her she believed mystery movies are ones that have a blend of horror theme to it and the fact Hongou was looking for a seventh actor, she believed the culprit would be a seventh character which is a mysgterious killer who would continuously killing the other characters until the remaining survivors a couple would kill the killer at the climax and have a happy ending. But, her theory have a contradiction which is Hongou didn't asked for props that would indicate she would turn the story into a horror setting and since she asked Haba for a small amount of fake blood she didn't planned for a large scale of death in the story. Trivia *This episode is adaptation of Ch. 2 "The Murder in the Abandoned Village of Furuoka", Ch. 3 "The Invisible Intrusion" and Ch. 4 "Bloody Beast" from . Notes Category:Episodes